Nuestro Amor
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un chico guapo y popular. Sakura Haruno una chica linda escondida detrás de su aspecto "Anticuado". Todo comienza cuando esta abofetea al Uchiha enfrente de todos.- Págame con tu cuerpo- dijo.- Robare todas tus primeras veces, Sa-ku-ra- dijo marchándose, mientras la muchacha tocaba sus labios.- Al final…me has ganado- susurro él/SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Muchas veces en un instante comienza un amor.

Muchas veces parte por una estupidez.

A veces…en un momento el amor alcanza su resplandor traspasando más allá de lo que uno dice conocer.

_._

_._

_[El nombre del niño es soledad_

_Hace frío y todo esta quieto _

_Lloro suavemente en el tiempo_

_No se cual es tu nombre _

_Pero sé que tú existes]_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico de 17 años. Guapo, arrogante, frío y popular. Todo lo que una chica de mi edad desea.

Un peliazabache con reflejos azules, de ojos color negros como la gran noche infinita, piel blanca y perfecta.

¿Cómo partió todo?...

Pues simple.

Lo abofetee en frente de toda la clase.

¿Qué paso después?

Véanlo ustedes mismos…

_._

_._

_[En algún sitio encontrare, todos los pedazos_

_Desgarrados, solo detrás de la izquierda, _

_En tu misterio]_

_Mistery of you- Red_

_._

_._

Págame con tu cuerpo- dijo

¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirrosa

.

.

Robare todas tus primeras veces, Sa-ku-ra- dijo marchándose, mientras la muchacha tocaba sus labios.

Le había robado su primer beso.

_._

_._

_[El amor parece una herida hermosa para mí_

_Incluso cuando veo tu bella sonrisa _

_Soy incapaz de reír contigo]_

_Porque soy un estúpido._

_._

_._

Hagamos una apuesta Sasuke- hablo su mejor amigo.

Hmp, habla- dijo sonriendo

A que no puedes enamorar a Sakura y quitarle su primera vez- dijo el pelicastaño riendo

Tsk, idiota- dijo- puedo tener a la mujer que quiera y lo sabes.

_._

_._

_[Me estas tentando, hace rato que te ando velando]_

_Me estas tentando- Wisin & Yandel _

_._

_._

Hn, Haruno tan lenta que has salido- dijo para besar de manera lenta los labios de la chica

.

.

¡No me toques!- grito la ojijade- Sasuke, por favor…-susurro mirando los ónix

Sakura…-susurro

Si no lo sientes no lo hagas- mascullo la muchacha

.

.

Tú…Sasuke, tú me gustas- dijo la muchacha. El ojinegro abrió sus ojos y frunció su ceño

Me has decepcionado- dijo molesto y empujándola- no te quiero ver más

_._

_._

_[Aléjate de mí, no hay nada más que hablar]_

_Ahora te puedes marchar-Luis Miguel_

_._

_._

¡Sé que no me quieres ver más!- grito mirándole- pero por favor escúchame

Hmp

¡Sasuke…kun!- dijo con melancolía- sé que te han hecho daño, pero por favor, mírame, estoy aquí y quiero y merezco una oportunidad contigo.

_._

_._

_[Quisiera tener más tiempo,_

_Hay mujer para poder conquistarte,_

_Hay mujer para poder conquistarte]_

_Silencios-los galanes de la cueca _

_._

_._

Al final…me has ganado- susurro él

¿Ah?

Quería quitarte tu virginidad Sakura, enamorarte y quitártela- dijo mirándole- hice una apuesta- ella abrió sus ojos- pero al final me has ganado

.

.

Quiero decir, que, si hablamos de Haruno Sakura, creo que volveré a confiar- dijo acercándose besando sus labios

_._

_._

_[Corazón dame fuerzas,_

_Para soportar lo que siento, _

_Para soportar lo que siento] _

_Como deseo- Galanes de la cueca_

_._

_._

¿Qué tratas de decir?- pregunto la ojijade

Que no piensas en mis sentimientos- dijo él- he tratado de besar a mi novia todo el día y ella me ha rechazado… ¿Cómo crees que me siento?

La Haruno le miro sorprendida.

_._

_._

_[Cuando todo se vuelva oscuro y muestres tu luz_

_Vivo para dejarte brillar~_

_Vivo para dejarte brillar]_

_Boats and Birds – Gregory & the Hawk_

_._

_._

Creo que ya no deberé estar protegiéndote de las locas- dijo sonriendo- no deberé estar todo el día junto a ti- hablo

Sakura lo miro. Él sonreía de medio lado. Un sollozo se escucho.

¡No!- grito ella- te necesito Sasuke…no sabes lo que me ha pasado

¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo frunciendo su ceño

Yo…a mi…- susurro y le abrazo

_._

_._

_[Tengo miedo, de que olvides lo que te quiero_

_Y que con el paso del tiempo, lo dejes en el _

_Recuerdo]_

_Vestida de azúcar- Gloria Trevi _

_._

_._

"No quiero perder a Sasuke-Kun"- pensaba la ojijade mientras desabrochaba su camisa. En ese instante Sasuke le miro

Sa…¿Sakura que haces?- pregunto él sorprendido

No…no quiero perderte- susurro, él se acercó y tomo su rostro

No quiero que lo hagas así- susurro él- jamás me perderás ¿Quién te dijo esa estupidez Sakura?

…

Lo haremos cuando estés preparada- susurro besando su frente

_._

_._

_[Dentro de mi corazón hay un dolor oculto a todos]_

_Ai Kawashima – Kimi no koe_

_._

_._

Él es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Sasuke a Sakura

Su mejor amigo-agrego el pelirrubio

.

.

_Algún día Sasuke…algún día te quitare a tu novia, hare lo mismo que me has hecho a mi y así, al fin seremos los mejores amigos de nuevo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[Pensé que esto debía ser así para siempre, tus_

_Últimas palabras fueron…]_

_Dear_

_._

_._

Me tienes miedo-susurro él mirándole

No…-musito ella- es que ¡puedes comprenderme!- grito- mira lo que me ha hecho- dijo mostrándole una muñeca

.

.

Bien ¿Quieres terminar?- pregunto, ella no respondió- lo haremos.

Sakura le miro.

Tu y yo no somos nada Haruno, nada- dijo mirándole- me canse de ti.

.

.

¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo?- pregunto él

_._

_._

_[Si yo me llegara a perder,_

_En ese instante, por favor,_

_Búscame]_

_Yakusoku wo shiyou_

_._

_._

Volví por Sasuke- dijo riendo la pelirroja- seré yo quien me quede con Sasuke-Kun

.

.

Si debo besar a mi novia, entonces es a ella a quien debo besar- dijo Sasuke apuntando a la pelirrosa., mientras se acercaba y la besaba frente a toda la escuela

.

.

¡No te me acerques Naruto!- grito la pelirroja- ¿sabes por qué me acerque a ti?-él la miraba- pensé que serías bueno en la cama- dijo- pero resultaste ser un mojigato, además quien ¡me interesaba era Sasuke!

Karin- dijo sorprendido

¡No me busques más!

_._

_._

_[El futuro que pienso es gris,_

_La fantasía que quería,_

_Mentiras abandonadas]_

_Megurine Luka – Leia_

_._

_._

El último año estaba a punto de finalizar . Ahora cada uno se iría a alguna universidad.

.

.

Estudiaré en la Universidad de Concepción- hablo

Pero…queda muy lejos, ya no nos veremos- dijo ella

No seas boba-dijo él- nos haremos un tiempo, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente Haruno

.

.

Oh, ella es Musa, Sasuke-Kun- dijo presentándole

Un gusto- hablo él mirándole

Igual-dijo seca

.

.

Ey! Sakura, creo que no es tan bobo enamorarse y menos de un chico como Sasuke- hablo en su oído la pelinegra

_._

_._

_[¿Dónde has dicho que ibas? Te he oído_

_¡Todo ya se ha roto! La lagrima que cae _

_Por mi mejilla es siempre por la misma_

_Razón]_

_Luka Megurine - Rip=Release_

_._

_._

Sasuke-Kun ¿Dónde estas?- hablo la chica por el teléfono

_Oh, Sakura, lo lamento, los hermanos de Musa me han invitado a un campamento por una semana_

Comprendo…-susurro- pensé que te vería mañana

_¿Te has molestado?_

No- dijo mientras con la mano desocupada botaba el chocolate a la basura

_Te quiero, descansa_

Igual

.

.

Sasuke ha tenido un accidente Sakura- Grito Flora- me lo ha dicho Ginta, lo han llamado

¿Qué?- pregunto mirándole

Esta grave en Concepción, lo trasladarán hoy

.

.

Sakura…-susurro Sasuke despertando

Sasuke-Kun- dijo mirándole- ¿Estas bien?

Ahora que te veo, excelente- susurro mirándole

_._

_._

_[Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma, si te vas _

_No queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida, que ha raíz de tu partida_

_Se quedo gritando solo a media voz, siento que la vida se me va_

_Porque no estoy contigo]_

_._

_._

Soy la madre de Sakura- hablo la mujer- sé que han estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero Sakura ha estado muy mal

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto él

Se ha sobre exigido mucho.- Hablo- aun quedan exámenes finales y se ha desmayado hoy- Sasuke la miro preocupado- por favor, Sasuke, déjala libre, necesita tiempo-susurro su madre

.

.

Sakura, ya no debes venir a verme en la semana- dijo él

¿Por qué?- pregunto ella- deseo estar contigo Sasuke-Kun

Hare los tratamientos- dijo- ahora deberás venir los sábados

Como desees Sasuke-susurro ella.

.

.

Oh Sasuke-Kun- hablo ella abrazándole-

¡Basta Sakura!- dijo él molesto- si sigues así no podrás terminar nada

Yo…

Si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa no podría estar junto a ti, Sakura

Yo. Encontrare lo que deseo estudiar

.

.

¡No quiero esto!- le abrazo, mientras el la sostenía fuertemente

No nos queda otra opción Sakura-susurro

_._

_._

_[Yo te esperare, nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar, _

_Y de tu mano podre caminar, y aunque se pase _

_Toda mi vida, yo te esperare, sé que en tus ojos _

_Todavía hay amor y tu mirada dice volveré]_

_Yo te esperaré- 3msc_

_._

_._

Si te llegara a gustar otra persona en el tiempo que no te vea, debes decírmelo Sasuke-kun- dijo ella

Realmente eres una molesta- dijo mirándole- aunque si te llegase a gustar otra persona- la tomo de su muñeca- también deberás decírmelo

¡Eso no sucederá!

Porque hare todo lo posible para que rompan- dijo mirándola firmemente- no renunciare a ti Sakura- la chica le miro- volverás a mi cuando este todo solucionado, así que no hables estupideces.

_._

_._

_[Es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir,_

_Si tú pudieras un minuto estar en mí]_

_Por debajo de la mesa- Luis Miguel_

_._

_._

Sasuke-Kun- dijo mirándole- ya se lo que deseo hacer de mi vida y no me importan los obstáculos, deseo volver a estar junto a ti

.

.

¿Qué relación tienes con Sasori?- pregunto molesto

Oh, bueno, él me ha ayudado Sasuke-kun- hablo

Los vi- dijo- vi como te tocaba, ¿acaso dejas que te acaricien tus manos así?

Solo me elogiaba- hablo ella- acaso. ¿Tú estas celoso?

Hmp- dio vuelta su cara- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!

_._

_._

_[Solo quiero decirle una palabra…_

_Gracias]_

_Arigatou_

_._

_._

Te amo Sasuke-Kun- dijo la pelirrosa

Yo también te amo Sakura

.

.

Tengo miedo-susurro la chica- hemos cumplido cada promesa ¿Qué viene ahora?

Esto- susurro él mirándole- por ahora, antes de formalizar serán nuestros anillos para que todos sepan que estamos juntos- dijo mostrándole unos anillos con formas

.

.

Mi nombre, Sakura Haruno.

Ahora… ¿Desean conocer mi historia?

Empecemos…

* * *

**E**spero les haya llamado la atención & me digan una opinión al respecto. Jaja. se acepta de todo.

Un besito. me iré a dormir, tengo clases mañana.

Mila


	2. El Inicio

_Hola! :) les traigo el primer capítulo de este fics, espero les guste. Antes, deben saber que el capítulo 1 (este) & el 2 serán cortos, serán como una breve introducción a la historia ^^ (como comenzó todo) _

_._

_Agradezco el apoyo que me dieron para seguir el fics sus comentarios serán respondidos en seguida..._

_Pero aclaro a todas, sí, esta basado en aquel manga Kyou koi wo hajimemasu, pero aclaro será basado, no igual.  
_

_._

_**KatherinaK: **Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^! espero disfrutes, y sí, me fue muy bien en clases! gracias.  
_

_**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki: **Hola, sí, esta basado en el manga ^^ ojalá veas el final del manga :)  
_

_**DULCECITO311: **Hola c: gracias por querer leer mi historia, ojalá no te decepcione ^^  
_

_**Xindy: **Tu lo has dicho :D  
_

_**Albii-chan: **Hola, gracias n.n, bueno lo cachetea al principio, lo verás ahora ^^  
_

_**Ladyrose2: **Hola, bueno realmente espero te guste el capítulo uno, disfruta  
_

_**Penny Uchiha: **Oh *-* realmente lo agradezco mucho, ojalá no te decepcione en el camino.  
_

_**MarzitMccartney: **Aquí estoy, espero cumplas tu palabra jajaja ;D  
_

_**JessicaBeth-chan: **Volví & con la continuación disfruta!  
_

_**Nayeli-NaruHina22: **Me alegro que te guste más el SasuSaku jijiji  
_

* * *

_Espero disfruten el capítulo de hoy. _

_._

**_El Inicio _**

Sakura Haruno, una chica exótica de cabellos rosas y ojos jades, cursa el segundo año de secundaria. ¿Su vida? Pues si se lo preguntaban se sentía un cero a la izquierda, en la escuela nadie la tomaba y miraba en serio, pues por fuera no era una persona que se preocupara mucho, tan solo se hacía una coleta baja y ya, muy diferente a lo que su hermana, Flora hacía.

Sakura al igual que Flora acude al Colegio Sagrados Corazones, pero a diferencia de la ojijade, Flora cursa el último año de primaria.

Ambas vivían con sus padres, Risa y Takeshi Haruno, un matrimonio bastante peculiar. ¿Por qué? Pues la razón es simple, no pasaban mucho en casa y cuando lo hacían no era muy diferente de no estar, ya que sus hijas tenían el derecho de hacer lo que quisieran.

*-*-*-* Ss.*-*-*-*

Era un día como otro. Sakura se levanto, se ducho y se coloco su uniforme, se miro en el espejo y como cada día tomo su pelo en una coleta baja. Tomo la mochila y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entrar estaba su hermana sentada comiendo pan con mermelada de naranja.

Oh Sakura-Chan ¿Cuándo te arreglarás como me arreglas a mi?- dijo mirándole

Hn, Flora sabes que no me interesa mucho eso- susurro tomando un vaso mientras servía leche- luego te hare el peinado ¿vale?

Eres muy linda hermanita, deberías sacarte más provecho- susurro Flora

Hn. No te preocupes por mi Flora- dijo con una sonrisa mientras masticaba un pan con mermelada de fresa

Luego de tomar el desayuno, Sakura peino a su hermana menor- Estas linda- dijo mostrándole las coletas que le había hecho

Si…gracias Sakura-Chan-dijo abrazándole- ya me voy- salió de casa. La pelirrosa suspiro. Típico de Flora.

Salió de casa, sus padres se habían ido a China a un viaje de negocios, por tanto cerró ella su hogar. Camino como cada día a su escuela que estaba a unas tres cuadras.

Al entrar a su escuela le vio. Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque, claro ni sabía quien era…aún.

El timbre ya había sonado. Era hora de presentarse en el salón de bienvenida.

Entonces la directora hablo. Tsunade, una mujer rubia de atributos impresionantes, pero una mujer seria a toda costa.- Bien, ahora el mejor de la clase de segundo año hablara- la gente aplaudía- Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura le observo. Era un chico atractivo, de pelos azabaches con reflejos azules, su piel blanca y ojos negros como el ónix. Subió al escenario mientras todos aplaudían. Sonrío de medio lado.

Hola- hablo de forma seria y fría- Bueno, le damos la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos…y…creo que leeré- dijo mirando su discurso.

Sakura bufo. ¿El mejor? ¿El número uno?, debía ser una broma. Ese chico era un tarado. Arrogante y tarado. No podía ni memorizar un discurso. ¿El mejor? Já, ella podría hacerlo mejor.

.

.

Estaban en el salón. Sasuke Uchiha estaba a su lado. Todos realizaban un examen de inicio. La pelirrosa estaba concentrada respondiendo cada pregunta. Entonces una voz le interrumpió

Eh…¿podrías prestarme un lápiz?- pregunto el pelinegro mirándole

Claro- susurro ella- pero solo tengo plumas- dijo mostrándole

Sasuke le miro con una ceja alzada. Realmente ella no era de esta época. ¿Plumas? - Río ante esto- de veras eres una chica…rara y antigua- dijo riendo

Sakura frunció su ceño. ¿Rara & antigua?- pues….si no quieres el lápiz- dijo guardándolos

Ey! No he dicho eso- dijo él mirándole

Si claro- dijo de manera sarcástica

Sasuke se levanto y se coloco detrás de la pelirrosa- deberías al menos…ser simpática- dijo él- ya que eres anticuada

Sakura lo miro molesta. El profesor había salido y el salón completo miraba divertido la escena.

El Uchiha molestaba a la Haruno. Mientras decía aquello. Entonces la Haruno no aguanto.

Un gran sonido resonó en la sala.

Sasuke se toco su mejilla, estaba roja como tomate, con los dedos marcados de la chica.

Me has golpeado- susurro mirándole con sus ojos ónix.

El silencio invadió el salón.

.

.

Sasuke arrastraba a la pelirrosa hacia una zona del patio. La pelirrosa le miraba.

¿Crees que dejaré que esto quede así? – pregunto molesto

Tu partiste- hablo ella

Hmp, me has golpeado por primera vez en mi vida- dijo seriamente- debes pagarlo

¿Qué…que es lo que quieres?- pregunto ella mirándole- si deseas dinero

Tsk, no lo quiero- hablo Sasuke- págame con tu cuerpo- hablo tomándole de la cintura mirando los orbes de la chica

¡¿Qué?- pregunto la Haruno

Eso- dijo mirándole- págame con tu cuerpo.

_Continuará _


End file.
